


Fire and Blood

by TerribleAndRed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Gen, Girls Kissing, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Long Hair, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Daenerys, Power Play, Pubic Hair, Queen Cersei Lannister, Queen Daenerys, Vaginal Fingering, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: A Cersei Lannister/Daenerys Targaryen erotic encounter. This is set after the dragon pit meeting in season 7 episode 7 and depicts the scenario: what if Daenerys went to visit Cersei after the meeting instead of Tyrion?





	Fire and Blood

_ Author's note: This is set after the dragon pit meeting in season 7 episode 7, and is this scenario: what if Daenerys went to visit Cersei after the meeting instead of Tyrion? _

Everyone told Daenerys she had gone out of her mind. “You might be the Mad King’s daughter, but even the Mad King would never think negotiating with my sister was logical,” Tyrion, her advisor, had told her. But Dany would no longer listen to what others told her.  _ I am the blood of the Dragon. A Dragon can frighten even the fiercest lion into submission,  _ she told herself as she walked down the halls of the Red Keep to Queen Cersei’s chambers. She walked past the Kingslayer, who grimaced as he saw her. Dany smiled to herself, remembering how he had tried to slay her and had failed so pitifully.  _ The cry of a dragon drowns out even the loudest lion’s roar. _ Tyrion arranged the meeting with trepidation, but Dany had no trepidation herself.

A group of Queensguard stiffened and parted their way for her as she walked towards the door. Despite Dany’s youth and their loyalty to Cersei, they knew that getting on Dany’s bad side meant a potential roasting from Drogon. Dany knocked on the door. “Come in,” she heard the queen sneer. Dany opened the door, where she found Cersei sitting behind a desk, flanked by that monstrous Ser Gregor on her right. Her dress was made of black scales that almost reminded Dany of the scales on her dragons, and she felt a sudden urge to reach out and stroke the shiny black scales. But she did not. Cersei tilted her head to the right and looked at Dany condescendingly. “Now try to convince me to follow your silly plan. I’m curious to hear your attempt.” Dany stood erect and raised her head with pride “I—” “sit down, child,” Cersei interrupted, with a smirk on her full lips. Dany’s face flushed red with anger. “I am no child! I am Daenerys of the House Stormborn, Mother of Dragons,  Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea…” “Oh shut up with that prattle and just sit down, unless you’d like your head bashed in by Ser Gregor right now,” Cersei sneered. Ser Gregor drew his sword. 

_ This woman is vile _ , Dany thought to herself, but almost by some supernatural force compelling her to do so, she took a seat facing Cersei from the opposite side of her desk. Cersei was indeed vile, but during the meeting at the dragon pit, Dany could not stop examining her. Dany was used to being worshipped as a Queen, as a conqueror, as a savior. But to Cersei, she was nobody, she was a child. Dany had hoped her grand entrance on Drogon’s back would startle and impress Cersei, but Cersei simply announced in an annoyed tone, “we’ve been here for some time,” and hardly seemed to notice or care about Dany’s grand entrance. And as much as that infuriated Dany, there was something oddly compelling, a sensation she couldn’t describe, about being with someone who didn’t worship her. Who was this woman who was unimpressed by a dragon? Why couldn’t Dany stop staring at her sharp jawline and cheekbones and the lion embroidered on her full chest?

“Now that you’re behaving yourself, Ser Gregor can leave,” Cersei said, and nodded to the monster, who left the room. Cersei continued, “You’ve brought barbarians into Westeros, burned the food supply from Highgarden that was meant to feed an entire city, and even recruited my traitorous brother into your service. So I have no desire to help you.” Cersei leaned towards Dany, and Dany stiffened, trying to look as composed and regal as possible as her heart raced. “But let me tell you a story. Something I tell very few people.” Cersei placed her arms on the desk as she leaned forward and clasped her hands together. “As a child, myself and a companion visited a witch in the woods who was known to foretell futures. Her name was Maggy, a repugnant old woman. She told me that I would marry the King, which I did. She told me that I would have three children who would meet untimely ends, which also came true. And she told me that a younger, more beautiful queen would cast me down and take all that I hold dear. You probably fancy yourself to be that queen. But you are not, because Maggy was wrong. The Lannister legacy will continue after the deaths of my children, for there will be more than three” Cersei said, placing her hand on her stomach and arching her left eyebrow. When Dany realized what this gesture meant, she tried not to gasp aloud. “So, please tell me how you plan to cast me down and take everything I hold dear.” Cersei leaned back in her chair and looked at Dany in the eyes smugly, her own green eyes flashing with haughtiness.

“I do not come here with any intention to hurt you. I come with a plan to compromise.” Dany said. Cersei immediately burst into laughter. “ _ Compromise _ ? With the daughter of the Mad King? That I cannot do. But I can give you what you want.”

“How can you pretend to understand what I want?” Dany asked, trying to sound as commanding as possible, but unable to suppress the feeling of her heart bursting as she looked into Cersei’s green eyes. No one had treated Dany with this much contempt in years...and yet somehow, it was refreshing to be seen as a person, and not as a savior with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Cersei placed her hands back onto the table. “Place your hands on mine,” she demanded. Dany was startled. “You cannot dare make any demand of me!” she insisted,  _ but oh, how I would like to stroke her long fingers _ , she thought to herself. Cersei tilted her head and smirked, and Dany complied, placing her hands on the table alongside Cersei’s, trying to stay composed as Cersei looked down at Dany’s hands and began stroking them.

“Despite what my traitorous brother might tell you, I am no fool. I saw how you looked at me in the dragon pit. I see how you look at me now.” Dany’s hand flinched for a moment at Cersei’s touch, but she kept her hands still. Cersei continued. “‘A younger, more beautiful queen’...Maggy was right about one thing. You are very beautiful. Yes, Dragon Queen, I’ve had those same queer sensations before as well, the ones you’re feeling now. The ones I’m feeling now as well”

That queer sensation had built up inside Dany to a point that she could no longer contain. She suddenly grabbed Cersei’s hands on the tabletop, and Cersei clasped Dany’s hands in return. “I want compromise. I want you to work with us,” Dany said, “but I also want….” Cersei leaned in and kissed Dany, a long, slow kiss, and Dany opened her mouth to let Cersei’s tongue inside. After a passionate kiss over the tabletop, their hands clasped, they separated, keeping their hands together. “Me,” Cersei said with a smug smile. “You want me.” Dany nodded.  

 

Some called Dany too impulsive, too driven by the fire in her blood rather than by reason. And now, she had to allow that her critics were right as she got off her chair and sat on the desk, bending down to give Cersei another deep, passionate kiss as they continued holding hands. Cersei swept the papers on her desk to the side, and they all fell to the floor as the two women continued kissing. Cersei got onto the desk herself and grabbed the back of Dany’s hair tightly, than tighter, then to a point that made Dany want to scream, when suddenly she felt a rip. Cersei pulled back from their kiss. “I get carried away sometimes,” she said, holding a chunk of silver hair that she had torn from Dany’s head in a fit of passion. But it didn’t hurt. No, the pain felt more like pleasure, and Dany laughed, before beginning to unfasten her gown. “Oh no,” Cersei said. “I am the Queen. You must wait on me” She turned around, allowing Dany to undo the fastenings of her tight, rigid dress, which snaked to the floor as it fell off Cersei’s now-naked body. _ I am the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms _ , Dany thought to herself,  _ I cannot let her say otherwise… _ but the feeling of Cersei’s fingers pulling her dress off her melted her thoughts away. 

She had no more thoughts; only sensations. The feeling of the table on her back as she lay down on it, Cersei pressing her breasts and body upon hers as they kissed. The feeling of becoming increasingly wet, and of Cersei’s fingers stroking her clitotis, then pumping inside of Dany. The feeling of Cersei’s short, soft hair in her fingers, and the the bare nape of her neck that Dany stroked. The touch of Cersei’s other hand stroking the side of her face and then moving down to run her fingernails alongside Dany’s entire body. At one point, Dany felt a sharp pain on the side of her stomach and yelped, and Cersei pulled back from her position lying atop Dany, and sat upright while Dany watched her from below, lying down. Cersei had blood on her fingers, blood from a scratch she had inflicted onto that spot of Dany’s body, and she smirked as she placed her bloody fingers inside her mouth, sucking on them. “I always wanted to taste the blood of the dragon. I dreamt of marrying your brother Rhaegar once….but your blood is sweeter than his could have ever been.” 

Dany sat up and pulled Cersei into a kiss, tasting the blood on her lips and not minding it at all.  _ I am a Queen too _ , she reminded herself, as she assumed the dominant position above Cersei, fingering Cersei’s wetness as Cersei moaned. Dany took her mouth off of the spot of Cersei’s breasts that she had been kissing, and moved her mouth to that wet area, flicking her tongue around Cersei’s clitoris in a figure-eight pattern as Cersei’s moans grew louder and louder.  _ The lion roars _ , Dany thought, but few thoughts ran through her head, only uncontrollable desire, only feelings. Cersei grabbed Dany’s face with her two hands, and Dany looked upwards into those wildfire green eyes. She sat up again, and they resumed kissing. Cersei moved her mouth from Dany’s mouth to her neck, which she bit in a moment of passion. It hurt, but again, Dany enjoyed the pain. Cersei inserted her fingers into Dany’s vagina, pumping and stroking as Dany moaned with increasing volume, and she finally felt her body shudder in a way no man—not Drogo, not Daario—had ever made her climax. She felt Cersei retract her fingers as her body began to calm down from its shudder of ecstasy. Dany held Cersei close to her, and Cersei nuzzled Dany’s breasts with her lips.

“I can compromise,” Cersei said. Dany drew back, startled. “I gave you what you wanted, and I got what I wanted. And I think we might be able to compromise further.” In her post-coital haze of pleasure, Dany could not fully process these words. She drew back from Cersei’s embrace. “Compromise further?” she asked. “Yes,” Cersei replied. “You’ve proven quite...capable” she said, as she arched her eyebrow and slyly smiled. “You can go off and fight those wretched...what do you call them...wights? I will send my armies to help you. And when they’ve been exterminated, we can meet and.... _ compromise _ again.” Dany smiled, and nodded.

As Dany walked out of Cersei’s chambers, a spring in her step, Qyburn approached and knocked on the door. “It’s your hand, my queen,” he said, as she allowed him in. She sat just as she had when Dany walked in, fully composed, dressed, and regal. Everything that had been on the desk before their tryst was there again. “Qyburn, please take this,” she commanded, handing over the fistful of silver hair she had grabbed from Dany’s head. “Do what you will with it. The ‘younger, more beautiful queen,’ ha! She’ll be nothing once you’ve helped the true Queen regain her real crown,” she said, stroking the back of her short hair. “Of course.. I will make a golden crown fit for Her Grace” Qyburn demurred, as he left the room.  _ Next time _ , Cersei thought to herself,  _ she can pull on my hair, too _


End file.
